megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
This World Isn't an Illusion
This World Isn't an Illusion (幻じゃない世界, Maboroshi Janai Sekai) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé et écrit par Mayuko Maruyama, arrangé par Takehito Shimizu, et est interprété par Sumire Morohoshi. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :遠い空を見上げ泣いていた あの季節は :何を求め彷徨うのかも 分からなくて :はじめて知る涙は あたたかくて優しい :ここじゃないどこかでも ずっと覚えているから :探していたぬくもり キミがくれた欠片 :ひとりきりで凍えた心 溶かしてゆく :幻じゃない世界 :キミが私に 示してくれたの Romaji :Tōi sora wo miage naiteita ano kisetsu wa :Nani wo motome samayō no kamo wakaranakute :Hajimete shiru namida wa atatakakute yasashī :Koko janai doko ka demo zutto oboete irukara :Sagashite ita nukumori kimi ga kureta kakera :Hitori kiri de kogoeta kokoro tokashite yuku :Maboroshi janai sekai :Kimi ga watashi ni shimeshite kureta no Traduction anglaise (officielle) :That was the season I'd stare up, into the blue sky with my tears running down :Drifting, and wandering in search of something that I'd never know if I found :But then, the tears that I cried felt so new gentlest and warmest since lifetmes ago :I'll always keep them held close in my heart no matter how distant of far I must go :All the kindness I missed, you gave to me locked in a shard that I called my own :I can feel the warmth, melting my long-frozen heart, cold from being alone :I know this world's not an illusion :You were the one who showed me I see it so clear, thanks to you Traduction française (officielle) :C'était la saison où mes yeux se perdaient dans le bleu du ciel tandis que mes larmes coulaient :J'errais, je dérivais, à la recherche de quelque chose que je ne pensais pas trouver :Mais tout à coup, mes larmes se transformèrent, elles sont devenues plus douces que jamais :Je les garderai toujours près de mon cœur, qu'importe la distance que je dois parcourir :Toute cette gentillesse à laquelle je n'ai pas eu droit, tu me l'as donnée, je la garde comme le plus précieux des cadeaux :Je peux sentir la chaleur, elle fait fondre mon cœur glacé par la solitude :Je sais que ce monde n'est pas une illusion :Tu as su m'ouvrir les yeux, je vois les choses clairement, grâce à toi Full Ver. Kanji :遠い空を見上げ泣いていた あの季節は :何を求め彷徨うのかも 分からなくて :はじめて知る涙は あたたかくて優しい :ここじゃないどこかでも ずっと覚えているから :探していたぬくもり キミがくれた欠片 :ひとりきりで凍えた心 溶かしてゆく :幻じゃない世界 :キミが私に 示してくれたの :届かない距離さえ 飛び越えたその笑顔は :止まったままの時計の針を 進めたんだ :また会おうと誓って 結んだ絆がほら :ここじゃないどこかまで きっと照らしてくれるね :さよならさえ言えずに キミの手を離した :信じている 離れていても そばにいると :幻じゃない未来 :キミがいるから また歩き出せる :この掌 広げて キミに触れたあの日 :色褪せない 記憶の雫 こぼれ落ちた :探していたぬくもり キミがくれた欠片 :ひとりきりで凍えた心 溶かしてゆく :幻じゃない世界 :キミと一緒に どこまでも行こう Romaji :Tōi sora wo miage naiteita ano kisetsu wa :Nani wo motome samayō no kamo wakaranakute :Hajimete shiru namida wa atatakakute yasashī :Koko janai doko ka demo zutto oboete irukara :Sagashite ita nukumori kimi ga kureta kakera :Hitori kiri de kogoeta kokoro tokashite yuku :Maboroshi janai sekai :Kimi ga watashi ni shimeshite kureta no :Todokanai kyori sae tobikoeta sono egao wa :Tomatta mama no tokei no hari wo susumetanda :Mata aou to chikatte musunda kizuna ga hora :Koko janai doko ka made kitto terashite kureru ne :Sayonara sae iezu ni kimi no te wo hanashita :Shinjite iru hanarete ite mo soba ni iru to :Maboroshi janai mirai :Kimi ga irukara mata aruki daseru :Kono tenohira hirogete kimi ni fureta ano hi :Iroasenai kioku no shizuku koboreochita :Sagashite ita nukumori kimi ga kureta kakera :Hitori kiri de kogoeta kokoro tokashite yuku :Maboroshi janai sekai :Kimi to issho ni dokomademoikō Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE